


Pot Roast

by Blurryface__0



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dysphoria, FTM, M/M, Trans Tyler Joseph, transgender character, tyler isn't out to his family but out to Josh's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8606593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blurryface__0/pseuds/Blurryface__0
Summary: "Hey, I saw your posts on tumblr from last night and wanted to make sure you were okay. If you need to come over you can. I know it gets hard for you sometimes and I'm here for you, don't forget that please. Stay strong, my prince."





	

Tyler sat in his bed completely unmoving and emotionless. If you walked in you would've thought he was sleeping except his eyes were open. The rims were red and they were bloodshot as if he had been crying for hours. He knew he needed to move soon to go deal with something in the bathroom but he couldn't do that so he just sat on the bed frozen and trying to escape his mind. 

After what seemed like hours he finally moved. He sat up and desperately avoided looking at any of his body. He kept his head straight and staring in front of him as he made his way to the bathroom contracting to his room. 

On the counter sat a blue box and he grabbed one of the things he hated the most in the world. A tampon. He did his business and washed his hands trying not to look in the mirror. He couldn't look in the mirror. Except he did look in the mirror and it was like his whole world had shattered. 

He wasn't wearing a shirt and his chest and long hair were just staring back at him taunting him with reminders that he wasn't a real boy and never would be. Tears started to roll down his cheeks again and he started to scratch at his chest. "Go away! Get the fuck off me please! Please..." he whispered harshly at his reflection. 

"Tess, sweetie? Is everything okay? I thought I heard you crying." His Mom called from the hall.

"It's fine Mom. I just hit my elbow on the door frame and it startled me."

"Okay. If you need anything I'm here."

"I know." 

He heard a sigh and she left. He hadn't told her about being trans because who would tell their conservative Christian parents. Nobody would. He had heard so many gross things come out of their mouths he doubted he could ever come out to them. His mother knew something was wrong but Tyler would never tell. 

Going back to his bed he crawled back in and saw he had a missed call on his phone. He almost didn't bother with it until he saw it was Josh. Playing the voicemail, he let Josh's voice help him forget what was going on. 

"Hey, I saw your posts on tumblr from last night and wanted to make sure you were okay. If you need to come over you can. I know it gets hard for you sometimes and I'm here for you, don't forget that please. Stay strong, my prince."

Tyler teared up a bit at hearing him say my prince and felt a bit of the dysphoria leave him. He knew that it would come back with a vengeance the moment he needed to get dressed so he could leave and see Josh but for now he relished in it. Sighing he went to his closet and pulled out a hoodie (that totally wasn't Josh's), black jeans, a plain t shirt, beanie, and his ace bandages. 

He wrapped his chest as tight has he could stand before putting on the rest of his clothes. He grabbed a backpack and stuffed his blue box in it and stopped in front of the mirror admiring the work of the ace bandages. He knew it wasn't a good idea but he really didn't give a fuck. He slipped the beanie on and made his way to the front door, only to be stopped by his mother. 

"Where are you going?"

"Josh's."

"Do you really have to dress like that? You have perfectly good girl clothes in your closet that I wish you would wear."

Tyler sighed and little bit of relief he felt from josh disappeared. "It's cold out and I don't like them so I'm wearing theses. So yes, i have to dress like this."

With that he left not caring anymore. Once outside and on the sidewalk tears started to slip out of his eyes. Snow lightly fell around him and was beginning to accumulate on the ground. He loved this weather but hated how it made his dysphoria and depression so much worse. He hoped one day he would be able to enjoy it without feeling so horrible. 

Realizing he was almost at Josh's house he became a bit happier. He would get to see his boyfriend. Even the worsening cramps he felt couldn't stop his excitement, granted he wasn't incredibly excited just mildly. 

Knocking on the door, he waited on the porch until nine other then Laura Dun opened the door. He smiled as she pulled him into a tight hug, wincing slightly because of the tightness of the bandages. 

"Hello, Tyler. Josh told me you weren't really having a good day, so I made you guys your favorite pot roast cause I figured you probably haven't eaten today. Am I right?"

Tyler felt shame fill him and he looked at the ground shaking his head yes. 

"Oh, my handsome boy, you have to eat at least a bit while you are here okay? I won't over push you though."

He shook his head yes again and was captured in yet another hug. He was glad Mrs. Dun knew because she knew how to make him felt a bit better but always felt disappointed in himself when he made her concerned. Just as the second hug finished Josh came bounding down the stairs. 

"Hey, baby boy, I'm glad you came."

Tyler smiled and went towards his boyfriend happy he was in his arms. Josh smelled like mint and coffee and Tyler liked that very much. He felt Josh moving his hands around and he frowned. He knew that he knew he was wearing the ace bandages even though it was bad. Tyler really tried to care but he couldn't, he needed them off. He wasn't going to take them off for Josh, not today. 

Josh just sighed knowing what was going on in his head and took him by the hand dragging him to the table where the pot roast sat. Tyler's stomach gave a large grumble at the sight of food and Josh chuckled at that. 

Sitting down Tyler quickly made his way through two bowls before he was satisfied. Mrs. Dun handed him and Josh cups of hot chocolate and told them to get out of the kitchen before they ate everything in it. Tyler gave he a genuine smile and she returned it. 

Heading upstairs, Tyler felt his chest start to hurt. He did his best to ignore it and went and sat down on his boyfriends bed. Taking a sip of his chocolate he tried not to think about what Josh was probably going to ask him. 

"Ty, you need to take them off."

Tears instantly filled his eyes and Josh took the cup from him setting it on the table next to the bed. "I can't. I can't, Josh. It's so bad today. It's not just that today, stuff is happening down there," he gestured to his crotch and got out four more words before he dissolved to tears," please don't make me."

Josh held him as he shook with sobs and tried to keep himself together as well. After a few minutes Tyler finally calmed down and josh just held him close and rubbed his back softly. Another few minutes passed and Tyler spoke,"do you still think I'm a real boy even if I take it off and have long hair?"

"Of course I do, my prince. Nothing can change my mind about that."

Tyler curled further into his chest and tried to stop the new tears that were coming. He knew he needed to go to the bathroom again and wanted to spend as little time looking at himself as possible so he decided to take the bandages off to make Josh happy. 

"I'm gonna take them off. I'll be right back."

"Thank you, Ty."

He did what he had to and made his way out feeling naked. Back in Josh's room, he was setting up a movie on netflix and grabbing extra blankets from his closet. Tyler came back to this and was glad for him. Together they curled up in his bed and Josh massaged Tyler tummy to help with cramps as they watched some shitty romance movie. 

Every once in awhile Josh would kiss his head and say I love you, baby boy or my prince or talk about how handsome he was and Tyler felt better than he had in days. He sent a silent pray to who ever was up their and thanked them for his wonderful boyfriend and his wonderful family because at least for now Tyler was kind of happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed. This is roughly based off of how I fell today minus the fact that I don't have a sig other so yeah. The cold weather isn't doing great things to my mood and is making everything worse than normal so I wrote about it.


End file.
